


Transformation

by amplexus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, M/M, The relationship tag is based on the original fic, it's not immediately apparent in the art itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amplexus/pseuds/amplexus
Summary: Fanart of Cloud's Wall Market outfit from the fic Hello Once Again :)
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hrelics9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrelics9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hello Once Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102946) by [hrelics9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrelics9/pseuds/hrelics9). 
  * Inspired by [Hello Once Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102946) by [hrelics9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrelics9/pseuds/hrelics9). 



> I've been losing it over the fic by hrelics9 that inspired this for the last 4 days, so I just had to draw Cloud in the Wall Market dress they described. I really enjoyed it, and I hope y'all do too! And read the fic if you haven't already! <33


End file.
